warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Ground(Songfic)
NOTE:SPECIAL THANKS TO RAINY FOR THE NAME OF SMOKEHEART! Holy Ground Sequel to: The Last Time I was reminiscing just the other day, While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away. Goldenpetal took a gentle whiff of the autumn air, allowing the breeze to shoot through her ears, and the fresh smell of trees to fill her nose. The season of new-leaf was finally over which meant it was a new season, and a new beginning for the forest in which she lived. She also hoped it could be a new beginning for her too. A chance to finally break herself off completely from Smokeheart and allow herself to reach her state before he entered her life. Which was more than six moons back. Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time. Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme. Took off faster than a green light, go, She had once thought that a life with him would be a much better one but now she knew better. Now she knew that what was between them... Could be nothing more than memories. And she knew she would have to accept that fact, sooner or later. And the longer it took the more it would hurt when she finally did. Hey, skip the conversation when you already know. I left a note on the door with a joke we’d made, And that was the first day. The memories could be so quick to rush back to Goldenpetal; all the midnight strolls they had spent together, the flowers he had brought her. All the hope that had arose whenever she saw him-even after they stopped being mates. And how cruelly it was crushed each time. And darling, it was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. Goldenpetal would always cherish the places they had shared some of their greatest memories; for they were places she could never let go in her mind. The specific spot on the river where they had confessed their love. The old badger den where he had saved her life. And the large tree where she had saved his life. Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress, We had this big wide city all to ourselves. She could remember how they had ran around in the forest during their times together, as if it belonged to only the two of them. They had ran, jumped, chased, hunted, laughed and smiled together. They had loved together. And they had ended that love together as well. We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’, And for the first time I had something to lose, And I guess we fell apart in the usual way. Their breakup hadn't been anything extraordinary, anything that could have been a great story for Goldenpetal to tell everyone she met. But it still hurt. Goldenpetal had never been as hurt in her life as she had during the stages when Smokeheart would raise her hopes but crush them just as quickly. A part of her had been relieved when he had finally denied her and got it over with. The other, greater part, had been crushed. It still was. And the story’s got dust on every page, But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now. And I see your face in every crowd. Even now, a month or so later, Goldenpetal could always pick up his face when the Clan was gathered, and she knew it wasn't because he was deputy. Her eyes were involuntarily searching for him. And often they would lock, starring into each other for long moments. And then Goldenpetal would break her eyes away, before the tears could rush to her eyes and overwhelm her in the middle of the whole Clan. Cause darling, it was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. It was more than the places here they shared such strong moments with that were sacred to Goldenpetal and their sweet but short relationship. It was the memories. Goldenpetal clung to them everyday, scared to let go of the one real time she had ever felt true love, something she doubted she would come across again. And she wanted to remember it. She wanted to hold onto the effect which it had on her. Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Goldenpetal had tried to look into other toms after she left Smokeheart and had been quick to realize that Talonhawk did have feelings for her ever since she was an apprentice. But she never even went on a walk with him. Because a part of her was scared of being broken again; she had lost all of the trust inside of her which she had ever felt towards toms. Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you, Smokeheart had taught her to close her heart off to others and only to trust herself when it came to matters such as love, hope and dreams. Because toms had only proved that they had the power to crush it. Which was why Goldenpetal was denying him of anymore chances to give her hope and deflate her just as quickly as he had so many times past. But she was also closing her heart off to any other toms. For good. It was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. But Goldenpetal knew there was one more, important reason that she was denying any toms-and that was because of Smokeheart and what they shared. Even though he had hurt her, even though they were no longer together, and even though he no longer appeared to want her love, Goldenpetal would feel guilty. She would feel guilty with a different pelt against hers. A different voice to enlighten her day. A different love to warm her heart. Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room. Their memories were all she needed to feel as though she had experienced enough love in her life; and no other tom was needed for her. Smokeheart had lost his chance. But none of the other toms ever had one after she had taken him for a mate. Because she didn't want to smile, laugh, run, play and love. If she wasn't doing it with Smokeheart. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Category:Robo's Songfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic